THE FORSAKEN
by whiteknight
Summary: The Forsaken has arived at Sunnydale and two lost souls find each other in two of Sunnydales Scoobies. B/X.
1. THE RETURN

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 1

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 1

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them. PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn, Darla and Dru. DEDICATED to Queen Angel, Edwin, and Dale et al. D'Hoffran's LAIR. He sits upon his throne and gazes, majestically, at Anya. " So Anyanka your mission amongst the mortals is almost at an end. Do you feel any remorse?" She stares at the friendship ring Xander had given her before they battled Glory." A little my lord. I convinced them my power was in the necklace and they believed it even when I used my powers to save Xander during the final battle." She looks confused. " Please tell me why it was so important that we become bond mates?" D'Hoffran grins. " So you could know true love and passion my dear and so he could absorb some of your power to keep him living." " If I may be as bold to ask why my lord?" " What do you know of the dark lord called Abbadon?" She shrugged. " Only that he used to visit battle fields and purchased souls from the dying with promises of immortality and power why?" D'Hoffran looks at the stars. " It is almost time for his awakening Anyanka and when he does you will return to my side as the Vengeance demon you rightly are."" But what of my feelings for him and his for me?" " ANYANKA! You are a vengeance demon! Not some piddling mortal that falls in love. You must be ready to leave him when he is awakened." " Yes Lord I hear and obey your words...." She mumbles." No matter how dumb they are."XANDER'S APARTMENT. Xander is sweating profusely in his sleep. His legs and arms are moving as if fighting off something. Suddenly he's in a desert land dressed in an old style Armour with a white breastplate and Red Cross on the front. Another knight turns to him as they chase the infidel horde across the plains of Antioch. " Tis more fun than shooting fish in a barrel Alexandr`e!" Suddenly, as they top the rise, another horde is waiting for them and as they turn the only way out is also blocked. The other knight turns and panics. " God I do not want to die today!" Xander turns his head up to the heavens. " I told you I would join you soon Michele... Turn and fight them like the Holy Knights you are!" He turns his horse and charges the Infidels line and is followed by the rest. It was a massacre over two hundred knights lay dead or dying in the fields of Antioch. Xander feels a sharp pain in his chest as he wakens and sees a Turkish arrow embedded deep in his chest as flakes of snow begin to fall. His vision begins to cloud over and he sees a heavenly creature open her arms to him. " Michele? I'll join you forever now my love. Death no longer keeps us apart." One of the other knights screams out. " Who's there? Leave us die in peace you unholy scourge!"Xander looks over to him and he sees a being dressed in black bend over the group of eight fallen knights. Xander's hand searches for his sword but only finds a shattered hilt. Still he picks it up and staggers towards the monster. He points his sword at it. " Leave them be hell spawn! Return to your master before I cleave your head from your body!" The being grins his feral eyes never leaving the eight. " Listen to him and you die slowly or the Turk women will come in dawns early light and slit your rich throats. Listen to me and you will live forever!"Xander shouts at them. " No! We came here to do God's work not the devils! Tell him to leave ... NOW!" The eight, in pain-wracked bodies, hesitate until Xander staggers and falls to the ground. The beast points to him. " Be honest do you wish to join him in death or join me in eternal life? All the women and power you could ever dream of."Jean asks. " What would we have to do for this boon?" Abbados shrugs then grins. " Swear your souls unto me ... Then seal the bargain with a blood oath and blood offering." He turns his head to Xander's struggling form. " His blood ... Drink it and the deal is done!" Xander finds he can hardly move to defend himself as his former friends stalk towards him. " I damn thee all! With my last breath I swear revenge upon my soul AGHHH..."Xander sits bolt upright in his bed bathed in sweat and his heart beating faster than ever before. " Jesus Christ! What the hell kinda dream was that?" He throws back the bedclothes and staggers into the bathroom splashing cold water over his face as he tries to remember the dream. He looks at the clock on the wall and decides to try seeing Giles at the shop. As he turns from the mirror he fails to see a small scar begin to grow on his chest, a scar about the same size as an arrow might leave. THE MAGIC BOX. Xander, meakly, opens the door with his key and walks in to see Giles sitting at the table reading a book while Willow and Tara prepare the store for the days business." Ugh Giles could I talk to you for a minute?" Giles looks up and is shocked by how pale Xander looks and he ushers him into a chair. " My god Xander what's the matter." Willow and Tara look over from the counter and Willow too is shocked as Xander explains. " I have been having these dreams for the past week." Willow blushes. " It's not that dream about Tara and me again is it?" She points to Tara and herself. " Cuz remember were gay." Tara looks at him while she nibbles on a nail and grins. Willow nudges her and glares. " Yeah were gay." She tells him with no conviction.Xander grins. " No it wasn't that one. I haven't had that one for a while... I wish to god it was!" He then commences to tell them everything his mind recalls of the nightmares.SUMMER'S RESIDENSE. Buffy is napping on her couch after a hard nights slaying when she enters REM sleep and her dreams begin. It starts off as it always does with her in a frilly old-fashioned dress as she plucks flowers from her mother's garden until a dark haired young man creeps up behind her and places his arms around her waist. " You know I heard you before you even entered the garden." She feels his lips on the nape of her neck and she shudders. " Oh Alexandr`e you mustn't! Stop that is." She turns and kisses him the flowers dropping from her arms as she enfolded him in them. As they break the kiss she admonishes him. " You really shouldn't see me Alex you know I cannot have friends, and especially not a lover!" She turns and Buffy's body jolts as she sees the man for the first time. " Xander!" Her lips mouth in wonderment.The dream cuts to nighttime and she's running through a cemetery her dress torn and her top bloody as several Vampires descend onto her. She stops and turns drawing a wooden stake from her skirt and dusts the first Vampire. But the second throws her through the air until she lands in a pool of water. As she struggles up she sees her own reflection and is stunned that she looks like the Buffy of now.The Vampires begin to feed on her and her last words as the Slayer of her generation echoed to the sounds of her blood being drained. " I will wait for you my love until time is no more...." Buffy jolts up from the couch shouting Xander's name and scaring the hell out of Dawn.Dawn yells at her." You keep having these dreams and I wont have to worry about the undead killing me!" Buffy enters the MAGIC BOX frantically looking for Giles. When she sees him she asks. "Giles you have the diaries of every watcher there is right?" Giles looks up from his book of Abbados and nods. " Yes Buffy of course I do why?" She sits across from him and places an errant strand of hair back into place." I need to know everything about a Slayer called Michele D`Tourney." Giles nods. " What year?"Buffy shrugs. " I don't know for sure but she wears a puffy dress that takes like forever to get into (And too damn long to get out of if you're in a hurry!) And the area looks like Europe middle ages." She thinks more. " French! I think she maybe French." Giles gets up and goes into the back room as Willow and Tara sit next to her. " Another prophecy dream? Cuz Xander was just in here. OUCH!" Willow glares at Tara. " What was that for?" Tara asks her. " The name of this girl.. It wouldn't be Michele would it?"Buffy nods. " How did you know?" " Xander has been having these nightmares for over a week and his beloved was called Michele and she died just before he went on the crusades and was killed himself."" Alexandr`e Lavelle!" She looks at them. " Alexander Lavelle Harris!" She slams her fist on the table. " I should have guessed." Giles enters carrying three books. " It appears she was a Slayer during the wars to free the holy lands." He turns to the last page. " She led a long life. Almost as long as yours ... My god! She had a child!" Giles slumps into the chair. " That's not possible!" He flicked through the books then shut them and got up heading for the door he tells them. " I'm going to call the Council there's been a few things they haven't told us!" END OF 1. 


	2. SACRIFICE

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 2

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 2

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them. PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually( Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn, Darla and Dru. DEDICATED to Queen Angel, Edwin, and Dale et al. SUNNYDALE UNIVERCITY. Elaine walked down the pathway that leads to her dorm thinking of the way Professor Johnson looked in those tight trousers when a stranger stepped out in front of her. After living in Sunnydale for most of her life she was prepared for things that jumped out in the dark of night but this was mid afternoon the sun was shining and she was in love with a wonderful man, all be it one that didn't even know she was alive.She covered her eyes and saw the man a little better., her hand then went to her hair trying to straighten it. " Oh Professor Johnson Um I'm sorry I didn't see you..." " That's all right Elaine I just thought it was time we met properly." He placed a hand on her hair then lifted it to his face. " Mmm you smell of apricots and jasmine." His hand drops to her shoulder. " Is there somewhere more..." She blushes then tells him. ".. Private? " She grips his hand and nods. " My room mate won't be back till just before dusk." Jennifer placed the key to the front door on the counter as she entered her dorm room. " Elaine.. Elaine are you here?" She heard no reply and a worried crease marked her young brow as she opened the bedroom door. " That's strange. She's all ways telling me to get home before dark... " Her scream echoed through the halls. THE MAGIC BOX. Giles is sitting at his desk when the phone rang and a young woman that took notes during the Council interview speaks. " Mr. Giles my name is Tania Livingston and I'm here to help you with your problem." Giles looks at her. " And that would be?" " Michele D`Tourney and her child." " You have information for me?" " Have you heard the news tonight Mr. Giles? A young student was murdered in her dorm rooms in broad daylight. Drained so dry she was almost mummified and yet it happened in a short time span. " " What could do that? And what does it have to do with the history of Michele?"" Tell me what you know of the Forsaken?" PATROL- 2AM.Buffy is not concentrating on what she's doing and Giles frightens the heck out of her as he walks up from behind her. " GAH! " She just about jumps out of her skin then slaps his shoulder. " Do you have a death wish or something?" She notices Willow and Xander walking behind him." Hey guys. What is this some kind of Scooby intervention? I swear I never touched those Twinkies." Xander can't help but be shocked by the resemblance she has to the girl in his dreams as Giles tells her. " There's a new breed of Vampire in town Buffy. This one is not killed by sunlight it's just weakened by it. It can not be killed by normal means but must be dismembered." Buffy shakes her head. " Why? " She looks at the others. " We deal with a psychotic God that wanted the key to bring hell on earth, we deal with assholes from hell and now, just when I think things are beginning to lighten up on us, they throw this at us!" Giles smiles. " They're called the Forsaken and there is one in Sunnydale as of this morning. The council sent a helper with knowledge of how to deal with him." He sees her eyes turn up at the mention of the Council and grins again. " She also brought more information about Michele." At the mention of her name both Buffy and Xander look at him." She had a child before she fell and her lover, in his grief, joined an order of Holy Knights that went off to the Holy wars in the Middle East where he perished. Little is known of him but even less is known about the child. Save that he was named for his father Alex..." "...André Lavelle." Buffy finished and looked to Xander. Xander is about to ask her what she knows when a voice calls out to them. " Well it appears we have a Slayer in our midst." The man jumps down from the Mausoleum and lands, cat like, in front of them. He bows and tells them. " My name is Henry Devillefor and I'll be serving your hearts up tonight." Buffy grins at him. " Hi Hank my name is Buffy and I'll be dusting your ass tonight. " She throws Mr. Pointy and it strikes true, imbedding it self-right where his heart should be. The look of disbelief on the gang's faces turned to fear as the beast withdrew the stake and licked the few drops of blood from it. " Waste not want not I always say." He grins evilly at them. " Now where were we? Oh yeah." He jumps and his feet land square in Buffy's chest throwing her twenty feet into a tombstone. As she struggles to get up Xander screams a war cry at him and charges. He drives the blade of the short sword he carried into the beings chest and twisted it before removing it. He then begins a stroke that would have severed the Forsaken head from his shoulders but he was stopped by the monsters hand." Tut, tut! You show terrible swordsmanship my boy!" Henry twists Xander's hand until it snaps causing him to drop the sword. He then grabs Xander by the throat and lifts him off the ground as he sees Buffy stagger to her feet. " If you care for this 'boy' I suggest you all lay down your arms and come meekly to me. I may even turn one of you, if you're good."Xander sees Henry grin and he tries to turn his head. " Don't do it! Kill Him grrk..."Henry glares at Buffy as he tightens his grip. " I warn you Slayer one more step and I'll snap his neck like a twig so help me!" Xander sees Buffy look into his eyes and Xander pleads with her. " No Buff not for me please." " Shush boy can't you see she cares." Henry looks amazed. " You really care for this... This child?" Henry looks Xander up and down. " He has no powers, no gift he's just human cattle bred for our table and nothing more." Xander struggles cease when he hears her say. " For a long time I treated him like he wasn't there but just recently I discovered he was always was there for me. And now my friendship too has changed." She lowers her head. " Let them all go and take me instead." Xander's face turns red with anger. " NO! I will not permit it!" He spits at Henry's face and yells at him. " You say I have no power? That I have no choice? Well I have a power and I choose not to be the cause of her death." Time seemed to slow down for Buffy as she saw Xander's foot strike out hitting Henry's private's fare and square. The Forsaken's eyes bulge out then he drives Mr. Pointy into Xander's chest and drops him. Buffy sees the sword Xander used and picks it up as Henry struggles for some relief. Buffy feels neither the need for revenge nor hate all she feels is pain and anger. He looks up in time to see the blade come down severing his head. Then she dismembers the body as the others take care of Xander. It is only when she is finished and she realises Giles must have called an ambulance does she fall to her knees clutching the back of her head. She holds out her hand to Willow. " Shit he got me good." Before she collapses. Willow helps Buffy while Giles tends to Xander." Alexandr`e? Is he all right?" She asks as the medic's race over to them. " He'll be fine Buffy you know him he always could take a hit and come back stronger than before." She wiped a tear from her eyes as the medics move her away and tend to Buffy.SUNNYDALE GENERAL. Willow is pacing the floor as Dawn and Tara hurry in and race over to them. " Is she all right? Is she hurt badly? What about Xander?" They both ask. Willow hugs them. " Buffy's still out cold and they're worried about her but Xander is awake cracking jokes to hide the fear he has about Buffy dying. They say the stake missed all the important organs and it's just bed rest he needs now." The Doctor comes over to them with a smile on his face. " You can see her now she'll be fine but she will have a mega headache for a while so keep it brief." Giles turns to look at the commotion down the hall and sees Xander's parents arguing. He shakes his head as the Doctor tells him. " His son's almost killed and all he's worried about is if he'll get the bill! Bastards like that shouldn't have kids." They enter the room and Buffy is sitting up with a bandage over her head and a purple bruise spreading down the side of her face. " That son of a gun sure could kick!" Buffy smiles. " I heard Xander's doing okay too so alls well that ends well." Giles grins. " Yes but there's still three more of them out there and when they hear of a Brother being killed they'll want revenge." He pats her hand." So as soon as you're out of here we'll have to step up your training." She sits there looking at the wall. " While I was out I had an epiphany." She looked at Giles. " Xander is Alexandr`e just as I'm Michele." She begins to get up. Giles tells her. " What do you think you're doing?" She is pale as if seeing a ghost." Can't you hear that? He needs me!" They all stare at each other then try to help her dress and run after her. They find Mrs. Harris sobbing into her hands as she sits outside his room. She hears them coming and holds out her hands. " They went in there after some alarms went off and they wont tell me anything!" Buffy tries to open the door but she cant. She tries to see in but can only see nurses and the doctor running around his bed trying to stop him shaking." My miracle boy is in pain and they wont let me see him." She cries. " Wha...Wha... Wha!!!! Somebody get me a pill!" Mr. Harris takes another pull from the bottle he has hidden under his jacket." Miracle baby my ass! You screwed around and I paid the price bitch!" " No! It's not true. " She turned to the others. " It's not true! We tried for years to have a child but the Doctors said I was infertile and it was impossible. Then one morning I woke up and felt strange. I went to the Doctors and they said it was a miracle... that I was pregnant." Buffy tells her. " I have to talk to him! I have to see him!" The doctor walks out his face looks sombre and Mr. Harris smiles." I hope you have a ouija board then babe!" END OF 2. 


	3. LOST SOUL

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 3 

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 3AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually( Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Dawn is still around. SUNNYDALE GENERAL.Buffy slumped into a chair before the doctor even told them a thing she says. " I've lost him again!" The Doctor tells Mrs. Harris. " I'm so very sorry. The wound was serious but not life threatening but..." " No! " Willow says. " He was talking to us.. Making jokes about the Va... Mugger! He was more worried about Buffy." " There was a blood clot that separated from the wound. We missed it. It ahh made it's way to the brain and caused a cerebral blockage that stopped the blood from getting to the brain. He died quickly and without pain. I'm so sorry." Mr. Harris snorts. " I hope you don't think I'm paying for your failure? I ain't payin' to bury the little prick either you can..." Mr Harris slumped to the floor and Giles began rubbing his bruised knuckles. The gang saw some of the old 'Ripper' in his eyes as he told him. " You wont pay for a thing Harris. We will pay for everything and you will stay as far away from him, and us, if you know what's good for you!" Harris blusters and tries to get up but Giles glares at him as he makes a fist. " Oh please get up so i can knock your ass back to the ground!" Mrs. Harris stood up and pulled on her wedding ring till it slipped off." I only stayed with you so our son could have a last name.I put up with your crap for 21 years but no more Frank NO MORE!" She flung the ring at him and marched into her son's room. Mr. Harris was about to say something smart assed but one look from Giles stilled it.Tara was holding Willow while Dawn hugged Buffy as they made their way into his room. Buffy walked, zombie like, over to his bed and opened the sheet gripping his hand. " Wait for me again Alexandr`e. Perhaps next time we will have better luck." She finally broke down and cried over his still form as Dawn and the others tried to consol each other. HOSPITAL MORGUE-3 HOURS LATER. The orderly pushed the bodybag into the morgue and slid the body into the refrigerated draw then handed the paper work to the attendant." Harris, Alexander. L." He looked around. " Not many in here tonight Frank?" Frank shrugged. " The fewer the better if you ask me. " He reads the report then quickly looks up to him. " He was 'mugged' anything I should worry about?"" Nah this guy died of a brain haemorrhage in bed." The orderly began to walk out. " If there were anything to worry about they would have cremated the guy ASAP." Frank breathed a sigh of relief then went back to studying his books. After a couple of hours he lent back and stretched before standing up and walking over to the coffee machine. As he began to pour the cup he heard a muffled sound coming from the storage units.Xander woke up in a dark and cold place. " Well at least this ain't hot that means I'm not in hell!" He pushed against the material covering him and found he could easily part the thick cotton shroud. His hands felt against the hard cold surface of the small room. " What the hell? Did they put me in a filling cabinet or something?" He knew it would be useless but he kicked out at the metal door at his feet.The morgue attendant moved towards the bank of draws the cross extended just like they told him when the door flew off the drawer that they had just placed the Harris guy in. Frank jumped back and he felt for the alarm button located against the wall as the drawer slid open and the body sat up on it.Xander ripped the covering from him and asked. " What the hell are you guys trying to do? Scare me to death?" He hops off the drawer and notices how cold it is." Yikes!" He grabs the cloth and wraps it around himself. " Where the hells my clothes?" Before the attendant could reach the button he froze in place and a shaft of white light enveloped Xander and he slowly vanished. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE. Buffy is curled up on her bed with a picture of Xander clutched to her chest. Giles slowly closes her door and creeps back down the stairs. " She's sleeping now. Hopefully the rest will do her good." Dawn asks. " What did you guy's run into last night?" She looks into Giles's eyes and begs him." Please tell me how he...You know." Willow pulled away from Tara and wiped her eyes. " This creature had knocked Buffy away...."While Willow went through the last minutes of the fight Giles recovered the book from his inside pocket and began to read it again. Willow had finished telling Dawn of Xander's last stand and Dawn asked her. " What did he mean he had a power?" Tara choked back her tears as she explained. " The power he had was his choice... His choice to give up his life so Buffy wouldn't give up hers for him. It was his gift to us." Dawn was angry at him. " So he did it to play the hero! So he would have a house full of women crying over him!" Willow was angry as she held Dawns hand tightly in hers. " His was not a vain or glory seeking sacrifice he did it out of love! He loved her, and us, more than he loved his own life. If there is a God out there I pray that Xander's in his arms being welcomed to a kinder, safer place." Giles placed the book down and moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and as he did so the book fell to the floor. Dawn went to pick it up and it glowed with a holy light causing the three females to cry out in shock. Giles came running in and moved the book away from Dawn but as he did he noticed the empty pages at the back of the book were now full of words. Giles replaced his glasses. " Good Lord!" The three looked at Giles and he told them." Listen to this it's written in the same hand as the rest of the diary so it must be Michele's watcher... It has been almost a year since the chosen one died and I have just received word that her beloved has fallen in the holy war to free our Lord's birthplace. He did not care for life after her death so I can only pray they are together again in our lords bosom... It has been several months and , through my contacts at the Watcher's Council, I have heard some terrible news. When Antioch was finally taken the survivors told the tale of eight knights that sold their soul to the devil in return for life immortal and the heart breaking news is that Alexandr`e was sacrificed to seal the deal. The locals tell the tale of seeing Abbados prowling the field of death and giving the eight the choice that they jumped at. Shortly after, the villagers tried to bury the fallen knights to stop the stench from spreading to their village. At the spot where they saw Alexandr`e murdered there was nothing but a white imprint of his body that to this day nothing grows."Giles reads the rest to himself then tells them." It appears the legend goes that for months after villagers, and crusaders both were taken by a pack of wild beasts until one was taken captive and sent to France for examination. The beast turned out to be one of the eight knights and he was.. Tortured to reveal his tale of shunning the light and needing to feed on the blood of innocents to survive. Any wound they dealt him was found to be healed by the next day. They thought nothing could kill it so they sent for Michele's watcher who tried everything he knew to kill it in revenge for what the creature had done to his 'child's' beloved." He holds the book open on one of the last pages, where there is an engraving of two people." He dedicates his life to avenging his two charges deaths. Now who do these two look like?" Dawn's eyes grow wide. " Why it's Buffy and Xander!" Willow looks up to Buffy's room as she hears her moving about. " That explains why Xander was so drawn to her but how come she wasn't drawn to him till recently?" END OF 3


	4. A GATHERING OF VULTURES

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 4/7 AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE  
E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au  
FEEDBACK: Sure.  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them.PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventualy( Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn , Darla and Dru.DEDICATED to Queen Angel , Edwin , Dale et al.. CEMETARY GROUNDS. There is a ghostly glow coming from where Buffy had dismembered Henry Devillefor and the night was strangly silent until a high ptched whine was heard followed by the beam of light. Xander stood there bathed in the white light as it carressed him like a long lost lover before it winked out.He walked over to the exact spot where Henry's dismembered body had turned to dust.Xander held out his hand and closed his eyes in concentration until blood began to form amoungst the dust. The small pool moved as if alive and made its way to his foot then , as it touched his foot, it melded with him . Xander threw back his head and cried out in pure passion until the last of the red liquid passed into his system. Xander staggered and needed to grip one of the headstones as he into a trance.He was no longer in Sunnydale . In his mind he was thousands of miles, and hundreds of years away in time.He is standing in the courtyard of his mentors home on the outskirts of Paris.The man that had tought him everything he knew about being a true man stood before him and hugged him. " It has been a long time my pupil." Xander nodded and searched the garden. " Ahh you look for Michele ? She will not be here my friend. Her soul has passed on to that of her future self." Xander smilled ." Buffy Anne Summers." He said the name with pride and love then looked downcaste. " We missed the connection again Jean-Claude. I died before we could ..." The watcher shook his head. " No, no Alexandr'e ! This time they have a purpose for you. The time of Abbadon is fast approuching and you will be empowered to stop his riseing. For everyone of the beasts you kill, or aid in it's destruction, you will regain your immortal skills." He paced the gardens with his pupil as he explained." You already had the ability to survive blows that would kill a mortal man.Now , after killing Henri Devillfore you have regianed the ability to learn ." He stopped and turned to Xander shaking his head. " And from what I have seen it is a skill you have sadly missed!" Xander blushed and shrugged in embarressment as Jean continued. " This ' TV' has a lot to answere for if you ask me!Ah but now you will be able to learn in a day what it takes a normal person months,if not years, to learn.And as you return the other three to their rightfull place you will regain your other lost skills. From Edware' Chantelle you will retake your martial skills . From Louis Denauev your final skill, that of leadership, will be returned " He turned to Xander with a stern look on his face." But after you vanquish Pierre Laconte it has been decided you will be granted the Armour of God in your battle against Abbadon . Win and you banish him to his hellish realms for anouther 500 years. Fail and you cast the mortal realm into the fires of hell it self!" Xander grimaces. " Jeez thanks for not putting any pressure on me teach!" He looks up and asks." What if I win ? What do I recieve?" " You recieve the knowledge that you have done God's work and...." Xander shakes his head. " No ! I want what was taken from me!" He growls." I want to live our lives as if nothing had interupted us. She didn't die at the hands of some demon and I wasn't butchered on some god forsaken field in heathen lands!" " I cannot garuntee it but I will do my best to get you your wish." He stops his paceing and asks." You have met Michele in this time zone?" Xander nods." And she still feels as she did towards you?" Xander shrugged." She was begining to before... You know." Jean nodded." Given time her soul will adjust to the way it was ,and always will be." He took Xander's hand ." I wish you well my friend , and a speedy victory." Xander faded out from his garden and found himself leaning against the tombstone in the cemetary with a Vampire stareing at him." Are you all right dude?" Xander straightened up and pulled his hospital gown tighter around his rear." Yeah fine, apart from a freaking cold wind blowing up my..." He looked at the vampire and admired his nice warm jacket ." Say did you just get that?" The vamp brushed some dirt off the sleeve and grinned. " Yeah I just took it from some dumbmy that walked for his health! Ha! Well I must admit his blood tasted very healthy." He looked Xander up and down before vamping out." But I need some fast food to balance all that organic crap!" Xander grins as he picks up a familiar object. " I think what your body is crying out for is fibre. You know wood is very fibreus." Willow and Giles are taking Buffy's patrols while she recuperates from her injury and her loss. Willow is as angry as Giles has ever seen her as she lashes out at a sign. " How can they be so damned stupid Giles? First the doctors didn't sse the clot and then they get the bodies mixed up so he gets creamated." She hits the sign again. " So now we cant even pay our respects to his remains!" Suddenly a Vampire flys through the air and hits Willow just as it turns to dust,causing her to fall to the ground and be covered in dust." What the freaking hell's going on here?" She demands. Then her anger is stilled as she sees Xander walking towards her , naked as the day he was born." Oh my GOD!" She back peddles and , crab like, scuttles behind Giles. " This shit is getting to wierd even for me man!" Giles mumbles. Xander pulls a shrub from the ground and covers himself. " Ugh Hi guys... I ugh.. Suppose your wondering what I'm doing back?" Giles just shrugs. " No I was just wondering if Downey Jr. has finished with his detox room because I'm either having an acid flashback or the recently creamated are walking the earth!" Willow blushes as she looks at his body. " You're alive? Your ALIVE!" She jumps up and runs to him , almost crushing him in a bear hug, and smothering him in kisses." Please Wills ... Please Will .." He pushes her back." Look I'm having a slight case of nakedness here and I would appreciate it if you would back off! You may be gay but I sure as hell ain't!" Giles takes his coat off and coughs. " As we can surely tell Xander ." Willow looks down and blushes . " Oh.. urgh Sorry." Giles shakws his head. " I would have thought you would have more control over." He waves his hand ." That!" Xander wraps the coat around his nakedness and looks insulted." Hey! She's a damn site more interesting than linoleum and you'd have to be permenantly dead not react like that to her hugging and kissing you. Then again you are British so I suppose you wouldn't ." Giles mutters. " Smart assed kid! I would have thought death would have taught him some manners!...." He reaches over and takes the book out of his jacket." I knew you would return . It is almost time for Abbados to arise and in order for that the remaining Forsaken need to re enact their turning and open the Hellmouth." LA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. The young man strode down the walkway and out into the sunshine of a typical California day. He looked around and saw two other young men look over at him and smile. The three walked towards each other and shook hands , backslapping as they did." Well you look well Edwar`e as do you Louis!" The three men stopped as a goddess walked by them and smilled as she passed. " Well the scenery is much better this side of the pond." Their gazes followed her until she steps into an open car door and slides in." What about taste?" Louis grins." This is America ,Pierre the land of fast food and even faster death.. There is no taste!" They all laugh." It's all show.. And no substance my friend. We will rip through them like a sword through water!" They climb into a Mercedes Sports car and Pierre asks. " And what of Henri?" Edwar`e grins ." He is in the town that lies on the mouth of hell filling the minds of young americans during the day while he drains them of blood at night! He tells me there is a Slayer there but if one is carefull you can avoid her while she hunts the lesser beasts." Pierre strokes his beard in thought. " A Slayer you say hmmm.... We need to find out more about her." He leans forward. " In two nights it will be our re-birth days and on that night Abbados will once again walk amoungst the human cattle." He slaps the back of the seat and grins. " So we must have an ample supply of maidens and sacrifices for him to ... Taste." The Mercedes passed the car that the woman had gotten into and her smile turned to sour as she felt some one walk over her grave as she saw the three men cruise by her. Cordelia Chase turned to the driver." Wesley I think we need to call Buffy." She began to nibble on her finger nail." I have a feeling there's a storm heading her way!" END OF 4 


	5. RETURN OF LAVELLE.

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 5/7 

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 5/7AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them. PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn, Darla and Dru. DEDICATED to Queen Angel, Edwin, and Dale et al.. RETURN OF Lavelle.Xander sat in the padded chair and tried to shrug the coat into a more comfortable position. Giles watches him from the doorway of the other room as Dawn asks them." So he just walks out of the night, naked as the day he was born mind you, and you guys do nothing? What if he's like them?" Giles looks at Dawn and shakes his head. " No Dawn if anything I think he's the exact opposite to the forsaken ones." He re-opens the old Watcher diary and thumbs to the final pages. " According to this Michele's watcher awaited the time of his returning with near fanatical devotion…. It is foretold that in the time of the new millennium Abbados would be given free reign to roam the earth by his master. But God too would release a warrior from his realm to do battle with him. God's warrior would be given three trials before being given 'The Armour of God'." Giles shuffles through the book in search of just what these trials would be and what the Armour of God was. Buffy stood and walked into the other room whilst the Scooby's tried to make sense of it all. She stood next to Xander and then knelt by his side, she then took one of his hands and kissed the palm before placing it on her cheek. " I have waited so very long Alexandr`e. Now we can begin to live our lives as we should have." Xander smiled at her and caressed he face lovingly." I would have died a thousand deaths to be this close to you Buffy and to have you love me. " He pulled his hand from her face and she frowned, looking deep into his eyes as he told her. " But it's not Xander you love but some dead guy that I happen to look like. Soon I will go up against the remainder of the Forsaken and then, if I win, I get the chance to fight Abbados. Then if I somehow manage to defeat him the world will be safe from his corruption and things will return to normal." Buffy grins at him then takes his hand once more." Then we can marry and do all the things we wanted to do." He shakes his head. " You don't get it do you? Everything will return to normal!" He stands up and looks down at her. " I died remember? Should they decide my time is up my soul returns to the Guff and my mortal remains turn to dust! If I'm rewarded I get to live again like before. I worship you from afar and you basically ignore me and date everything in trousers." She looked shocked at his outburst as she jumped up." No!" She exclaimed gripping his arm in fear." I love you and only you! No matter what happens in the next few days nothing.." She gripped his chin and made him look at her face. " NOTHING can, or will, ever change that fact. Whether we are Michele and Alexandr`e or Buffy and Xander I will always love you." She saw his frown turn into a grin." Assuming we survive that is." Her grin joined his and then magic happened." Their eyes locked and their lips soon followed.Giles returns to the doorway and looks at the young couple as they kiss. He smiles and moves back into the other room. Willow looks up from her book and tells him. " I can conjure a spell that will reveal where the other three Forsaken are no matter where or when."Xander stands in the doorway with Buffy's hand held in his. His face looks set as he tells them. " Showtime!"TRAVELLER'S INN MOTOR LODGE.Edwar`e licked the last of the maids blood from his lips as he pushed her dead body from the bed. He hiccupped and released a heavy sigh as he stood and dressed in his hunting clothes then picked up his cell phone and let the number ring. He picked at a piece of fluff from his top then spoke. " About time Louis! What were you doing?" Suddenly a strange voice answered. " Sorry but Lois's all cut up over Henri's death." Edwar`e recognises the voice. A voice he hasn't heard in a very long time. " Alexandr`e is that you my old friend?" The man gripped his phone till his knuckles turned white." Well we should meet, my friend and the sooner the better I think!" Edwar`e turns around as his door is smashed in and a small blonde girl walks into the room followed by Xander. Xander looks at Edwar`e and tells him." Is this soon enough?" Then throws Louise phone onto the bed. Edwar`e takes a step back and grabs the sword concealed beside the dresser. Buffy moves to attack but Xander gripped her arm." This one I will handle Michele." He grins at Edwar`e belief no one could defeat him, least of all an unarmed man. Edwar`e charges him and after several moves that should have cleaved his head from his opponents body fail he looks quizzically at Xander." You know the old ways my friend." Xander smiles and nods before Edwar`e charges again. Buffy is worried that Xander is too confident and this time he would pay for it when she sees him move so fast that even with her heightened Slayer senses she almost fails to see the manoeuvre. Edwar`e brings his blade down where Xander's head should have been but in a move Steven Segal would have been proud of, Xander got in under his guard and twisted Edwar`e 's hand till the unmistakable sound of bone snapping filled the room. Xander then, calmly, picked up the fallen sword and pressed it against Edware's chest." For over eight hundred years I have awaited this moment brother knight." Edwar`e gripped his broken hand with the other then grinned." I take it you don't care much for the redheaded girl or her lover?" He sees Xander hesitate." We too know some of the darker arts and when she used them to find us she left herself open to discovery." Xander turned to Buffy and she reached over and picked up the cell phone, dialling Willow's number." She won't answer my dear! Our old friend Pierre Lacunae has them by now." He points to the darkening window." You have until sunset or until she wakens and drinks the blood of her lover to find, and defeat him. Even if you do Alex do you really think you can do what you failed to do all those years ago? "Edwar`e grins." By now Pierre will have summoned the Dark Lord to return and walk the earth! Do you think you can summon the will to defeat him this time? Or will you fail again and be the cause of countless death and destruction?" Buffy sees him waiver in his resolve as Edwar`e remarks hit home and causes his arm to drop. Buffy grabs the sword from Xander's hand and raises it above her head. " Yes he will! Because this time his friends will not betray him!" She sweeps the blade down and begins the bloody process of dismemberment. She watches the body vanish in a blaze of fire and dust then shudders as what she realises must be Alexandr`e blood run from the pile of dust and winds it's way till it touches the foot of Xander. Xander grimaces and yells out as all the memories and martial skill are returned to him.He staggers and Buffy drops the sword in order to hug him. He looks around amazed and confused at his predicament until he sees her face. " Michele! My love." He plunders her lips with his, leaving them both gasping for air.END OF 5


	6. MEMORIES OF DAYS GONE BY

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 6/7 

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 6/7AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them. PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn, Darla and Dru. DEDICATED to Queen Angel, Edwin, and Dale et al. MEMORIES OF DAYS GONE BY. Giles drove the pair away from the hotel room just as the police cruiser pulled up into the parking lot. He saw how neither would release the others hand, almost as if they were in a dream and where afraid that if they let go they would lose each other forever. Xander looked at Giles and asked him." Where did …" He glanced at Buffy and she finished for him. " Where did Willow and Tara go after they found out where Louise and Edwar`e were Giles?" He glanced at her in the mirror. " Back to Xander's apartment to wait for us why?" Xander looked at the Englishman." Then you must take us to this Xander's apartment at once before it's too late!" Giles pushed the BMW way past it's recommended operating speed and glanced at Buffy as he whispered. " What's happening?" Buffy moved forward, slightly, and told him. " Each time we killed a Forsaken a small amount of blood remained behind and was absorbed into Xander's body and each time he went a little crazy before settling down. "She moved even closer to Xander, moulding her body to his as Michele began to take over her body." I think he received the blood that they drank from Alexandr`e and when he did we lost a little more of Xander as he gained more of my Alexandr`e." She smiled." Soon we will be as one and nothing or no one will stop us this time!" XANDER'S APARTMENT.Buffy pushed the door open and walked into the room." Hello? Mr Harris? I have a delivery for you?" She looked around the room and saw signs of a struggle then drag marks leading to the main bedroom. She motioned for the others to come in and pointed to the bedroom. As she made to go Xander grasped her hand and shook his head then moved in front of her." Okay Pierre you can come out now I know you're here!" Pierre stepped from out of the bathroom holding his sword in front of him." A pity you were not so astute when we needed it Alexandr`e! Then neither of us would be in this predicament." They hear a grown coming from the bedroom and Pierre grins." How many times have you heard that noise from your room Alex? Or are you still pinning for your lost Michele?" He groaned as he remembered the taste of Willow's blood as it pulsed down his throat. " You know how to pick friends Alex! Her blood was exquisite! Far better than your bitter bile!"Xander edged slowly towards him and motioned Buffy to try and get to Willow. Xander mocked Pierre." You never where very good with girls were you Pierre? Is that the real reason you joined our crusade? Did you prefer the company of other men to that of girls? " He bared his neck and jibbed at him. " Come on then try me again! Only this time I am not near death!"Pierre charged Xander freeing up the way into Xander's bedroom. Buffy raced over and entered the room. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness but then she saw Willow kneeling next to a very frightened Tara she heard Willow say." No need to be scared my love. It's just a moment of pain then an eternity of bliss awaits us." Buffy sees Willow's feral eyes as they shine red in the darkness. She also sees the hideous fangs as they elicited a scream from Tara as she drags them across her throat.Buffy interrupts her game as she says. " Now, now Willow Rosenberg didn't I always tell you no hickies on the first date?" Willow turned to the sound of the voice and hissed." You dare interrupt me before I feed!" She turns to Tara and strokes her hair. " I'll be just a moment my love then we can resume." Willow stands and marches towards Buffy cursing her. " I will drain you dry then leave you for the dogs to pick over your carcass!" Buffy tries to think of a way to hold her off till Xander has dealt with her sire." Blah, blah, blah! Can't you guys ever come up with anything better than that? I know! How about… Here you are please take her and please let me stake myself and save you the effort?"Buffy blocks the first blow and lands a punch to Willows face." Ooh! Sorry Will! That's going to leave a mark!" She hears the fight begin in earnest outside and grins at Willow. " Won't be long now until you're back with us Will." Willow touches her lip and comes away with blood." You'll never know about it bitch!" Xander turned and struck his enemy yet again and Pierre cried out in pain. He swept his hand down to his midriff and felt the deep wound that would have killed him had he been mortal." Hah! You're slipping Alex!" Xander shrugged then asked him. " So if I let you live I don't suppose you would tell me where Abbados will rise?" Pierre clashed his sword against Xander's and told him. " He will rise tonight and there's nothing a mere mortal like you can do stop his coming!" They both hear a yelp of pain then the thump as a body fell to the floor. " It appears the dwarf was no match for my red! So I guess you'll have to kill me now or lose all three of them!"He sees the smile cross Xander's face as the door to the bedroom opens. He twists his sword and disarms Pierre by severing his sword arm fro his body. " Never bet against her and.." He swings his sword decapitating Pierre." Never insult my Lady!" Xander salutes Buffy with his sword and she curtsies to him." Cute move honey! But now we'll never know where Abbados will rise!" Xander proceeds to dismember Pierre as Giles enters the apartment out of breath. " The Hellmouth! He did it at the Hellmouth." He catches his breath." It was on the radio. Four bodies were found outside the old High school drained and headless." Xander strikes the final blow and Pierre burst into flames." At long last my soul can rest in piece! But what of this Armour of God? Just what is it Mr.Giles?" Giles is stunned as he watches the last of Alexandr`e blood race across the floor to re unite with him. Suddenly Xander is bathed in a white glow and levitated off the floor before winking out of existence.END OF 6 


	7. OPEN HOUSE

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 7/7 

TITLE: Forsaken-The return 7/7AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! The Forsaken belong to Sony Movies and I'm only borrowing them. PG-15 to R. Set in season 5.B/X eventually (Is there any other?) Giles is Buffy's watcher Glory is still around as is Dawn, Darla and Dru. DEDICATED to Queen Angel, Edwin, and Dale et al. OPEN HOUSE.Buffy ran to where Xander had stood then turned to her Watcher." What's going on Giles?" Her eyes widen as a ghostly figure appears by his side. Giles jumps as it speaks. " Hello my Slayer, and my daughter." Buffy's shoulders slump then rise as she runs over to him. " Papa! It has been so long Jean-Claude and I thought never to see you again." She turns and points to where Xander had been." Where has Alexandr`e gone papa?" His ghostly hands ran through Buffy's hair as Tara helped a recovering Willow into the room." He has gone to be prepared my daughter. Soon he will all your help to defeat Abbados and free the world from his kind for a further 500 years." He motions to the others." It pained me greatly when you and your friends first neglected and then ignored him. I thought he was fated to repeat his end the last time they met." He grinned at them. " He was more than a student, more like a son I never had. I was sure, had you lived my dear, in time he would have become my son but his soul was destined to meet with Abbados. Unfortunately the friends he chose then were found wanting!" His smile turned sour. " But now they burn in hell for what they did and have since done!"Buffy tries to grip his arm but her hand passes through it." But what of Alexandr`e?" He tilts his head. " He will be there when Abbados rises my dear. Have no fear; he loves you more now than he did before. I have never seen such a love, a love stronger than death even." He begins to fade. " I was sent to tell you … sent to tell you your two souls will live at God's side for eternity as a sign that love lasts but divine love lasts forever."They all watch as the old man vanishes. Willow croaks out through a husky throat. " Would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" HELLMOUTH.Willow finishes drawing the mystical symbol on the remains of the last one they did hear. " Does anyone else feel like we just keep doing this year after year or is it me?" Buffy is searching the ruins for any sign of Xander or ' Alexandr`e as she now calls him. She turns to see Giles. " He said he would be here right? He wouldn't lie to us would he?" Giles wipes the sweet from his brow as he finished preparing their weapons for battle. " Well he is a messenger from God Buffy." " But that doesn't mean he wouldn't lie…" The ground starts to quake and Willow shouts out." She didn't mean it honest!" The ground keeps quaking as the Hellmouth begins to open. The others turn to Willow and she tells them." You would have all thanked me if it had stopped!" Before they can reply they are blinded by the light as a sphere of energy appears just as the Hellmouth opens. It moulds and forms itself into Xander then he sinks to the ground till his feet touch the earth again. " Abbados I call the to arm thyself and prepare to meet thy doom!" The gang hears the hissing of a thousand snakes as a dark shape emerges from the very mouth of Hell." I hear you young one! The longer I take to arrive the longer you have to live!" He stands beside the Hellmouth and looks at the Scooby's assembled there. " Ahh! How kind you brought me a snack for after the fight!"" I'm afraid these snacks would really be bad for you're health oh soon to be dead again one." Abbadon holds up his arms." Enough talk! Narath Quide Dempsie!" Suddenly the area around him shimmered and black armour appeared in its wake, clothing him in the Dark Lords armour. Xander moved to the others. " If things begin to look bad get the heck out of here!" Buffy gripped his arms a look of anger swept over her features. " No way in Hell Mister! We're in this all the way or we all get out of here now!" She shook him hard." We are not like the others! We will stand, or fall, but we will always be at your side."He looks from one to the other until Dawn chirps up." Hey Xandman… Kick his ass back to hell!" He grins then turns to face Abbadon. " This time I have six aces up my sleeve instead of a deadman's hand!" Now it's his turn to hold up his arms." There can be only one God and I am his might and his right!" The ball of light returns and bathes Xander in it's light then when it is gone he is encased in a shining white armour." So you're Michele's white knight! Prepare to meet thy end.. Again Alexandr`e!" The five friends sat inside the pentagram Willow and Tara had drawn and joined hands. Buffy watches as Xander fights like a demon to defeat Abbados but his energy is failing. Abbados has had thousands of years to perfect and hone his skills. " To the end my love! Be it sad or glad we will be together once more." Buffy nods and they all start to chant, giving their energy to help Xander in his quest. Abbados sees the white knight fight harder than ever and is back peddling as his every stroke is blocked and he has to use every inch of his power to stay alive." Looks like you're going down for a nice long dirt nap, dirt bag!" Abbados can't believe it as Xander's sword pierces his armour shattering it into a thousand pieces of black onyx." His true form is revealed and Xander is taken aback." You may beat me this time but what will it get you? As soon as you're done he'll take you away from them. Join me and she can be yours for all eternity not just a dream but a lifetime of loving!"Xander screams out. " Enough! Today you die and return to hell! What happens to me is immaterial!" He drives his sword deep into Abbados, and through him into the very stone beneath him. A smell of sulphur and brimstone fills the air as Abbados winks out of existence. Xander turns to see Buffy racing towards him and they crush each other in their passion." Between kisses Buffy tells him." I do love thee Alexandr`e." He replies." And I love thee Michele!" All seemed perfect until, mid kiss, the duo begins to shake and collapse into a heap. Two shades can be seen rising from their bodies and they continue the kiss as they vanish from sight. Buffy begins to stir." OW! My aching head. Please tell me I didn't drink beer again?"Dawn runs up to her and hugs her. " Buffy you're all right Thank God!" Buffy shakes her head." What happened? Last thing I remember we were patrolling and Xander…" Her eyes went wide." XANDER! Is he all right? Where.." Her eyes take in the body beside her as it begins to stir. His lips smack as his mouth remembers the kiss." Hmm Michele.." For some reason Buffy felt angry that Xander had dreamed of kissing someone else. Xander ran his hand over her face then his memories returned and he jerked his hand back. " Oh God I'm sorry Buffy!" He stood up on wobbly legs then went red with embarrassment as he backed away from the gang still apologising. " I must have been dreaming and then when I woke …I'm sorry. So sorry!" He turned and ran as fast as he could leaving the others stunned. Dawn glared at her sister." You mean after all you two felt for each other you're going to let him get away from you?" Buffy's mind reeled in confusion at the thoughts that whorled through her head." No.. I mean yes.. What should I do? I have feelings for him. Deep feelings, but what if they're not really mine?" Dawn shook Buffy roughly." Buffy do you love him?" She sees confusion in her eyes." Right then! " She dropped her grip and turned away." Leave him for some one better then." She began to go after Xander herself until a hand stopped her in her tracks.   
"Not in this lifetime you don't!"Xander wiped the tears from his eyes and mentally cursed his hormones as he opened the door to his flat then slammed it behind him." That's it! I'm out' a here! No more dumb shmuck for the 'gang ' to kick around when their bored." There was a knock at his door." Sorry no one home!" The banging continued and a voice added to the noise. " Xander open this damned door!" He pretended to think." Hm.. Xander, Xander? Nope no one here by that name. I think he died of embarrassment!" He jumped at the sound of his door being demolished. Then jumped again when Buffy, angrily, stepped into his room. Her arms folded as she glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. " Look I'm sorry I kissed you." The he turned angry and threw his clothes down on the bed." NO gad damn it I'm not Sorry! I've wanted to do that from day one and, even though it doesn't rate as good as one of Cordelia's, I'm still glad I did it!"Buffy turned red." What do you mean not as good as Cordy?" She grabbed him and Xander thought his world would end. When she kissed him with all her passion he realised it had. Buffy's eyes widened as he sank into the kiss giving her as good as she gave. Suddenly their passion ignited beyond anything either had felt before. Willow was way ahead of the others as she ran into the apartment past the fractured door. She looked frantically around; worried Buffy had killed Xander for some weird reason when she heard a loud moan from the bedroom. She ran over to the room and braced herself for what she would see, but it was like nothing she could have guessed.She blushed deep scarlet and shut the door as the others ran in. Willow tried to usher them out but Dawn asks. " Is she killing him?" Willow blushes again as they leave." Yes she is! From what I saw I'd say it'll take her a while but yes the Xander we knew is no more." Meanwhile, hovering over the couple as they made love was the spirit of Jean-Claude smiling as he saw his promise to the two, now happy, spirits was complete. " Live long and happy lives my children and have many children of your own." THE END.If feedback be the food of life then feed me Seymore feed me!


End file.
